gemyuukifandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets (even to his detriment), rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even towards his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven has never attended a school, and before "Nightmare Hospital", has never been in a hospital or had his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the other Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retains his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with the Homeworld Gems gives him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially makes Steven self-conscious about his immaturity, and he gains resolve to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt becomes a source of self-inflicted misery as he tries to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stops him from going down a bad road and balances his resolve. Steven has since grown more mature and level-headed in dealing with strenuous situations, but his enthusiasm has remained the same. His maturity has grown to new levels as he helps Lapis and Peridot acclimate to Earth and trains to master his powers. He is now more willing to fight than before to aid and protect his friends though he is still willing to help anyone in need even enemies as seen when he tried to heal Jasper from creeping corruption in "Earthlings". Unfortunately this have also put him in trouble as shown in "Bubbled" and "Room for Ruby", where after trying to befriend Eyeball and accept Navy as new member of the Crystal Gems have ended badly, as the former try to kill him when she believed that he was Rose Quartz for having healing powers and the latter turn out that she was lying to him all this time in revenge. Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd in "Political Power", motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find her strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy lets him inspire friendship, trust and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoils and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.